Just My Luck Rewrite
by Jerico129
Summary: Sent to clear out Hephaestus' forge under Mount Saint Helens, our hero managed to blow it up, and himself up for that matter. Now join him as he lands not with Calypso, but with the Romans at Camp Jupiter. With new friends Percy now must go back into the Labyrinth to stop Luke, find his friends, and get back home.


**A/N:** It's just a rewrite of my previous (unfinished) story. To be honest I'm not certain this rewrite is going to be any good, or if it will be finished. So basically I'm not sure if this is going to end up like the previous story. Well, here goes nothing, and I for all we know that could be meant literally. I should also mention, that while this is going to follow roughly the events of the first attempt, there will be differences (hence it being a rewrite.)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter One: Not Flying, Falling with Style.

Several hours after the explosion at Mount Saint Helens

Let me tell you this, nothing wakes you up from unconsciousness quite like landing in some poor schmuck's pool after being launched out of an erupting volcano while on a quest to save your friends' lives from an invasion by your friend-turned-enemy and his army of monsters. Honestly I'm lucky I landed in water, being a son of Poseidon that is, pretty much anywhere else and I'd be a Percycake. All that is in the past however, because I landed safely in a pool, surrounded by heavily armed angry looking soldiers.

Any normal human being would have probably freaked out, maybe yelled a bit, probably would've needed change of pats as well, but not me. I've been in far hairier situations than this, and that's not just because almost all of my body hair was burned off in the explosion. Funny thing about my powers, apparently they only protect my body where the skin starts.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

The gruff voice reminded me of the present… situation. The man who spoke to me was a tall, muscular looking dude in full Roman get-up pointing a very pointy spear at me. So, the explosion either sent me into the past to Roman times, or I interrupted some weird Roman themed barbeque. Either way I had to think fast because I don't think saying I blew up a mountain and flew into this pool would go over well in either scenario.

"Listen, I don't know where I am. Honest. I'll leave peacefully, look" I said, raising up my hands, "hands are in the air. I come in peace." Then I made my first mistake, I tried to start moving out of the water. There was a twang sound, then pain, then more pain, and oh my gods that really hurts! I let out a scream as I grabbed my leg and felt the arrow still lodged inside of it.

"Damnit, who shot him?" called out a feminine voice. "You realize that you just wasted an arrow and whatever medical supplies healing him will take?"

"He was making sudden movements." Came the sheepish reply from a young looking boy, probably only twelve years old by the look of him.

"Enough!" Spear Dude was speaking again. "You in the water, I'm going to tell you what to do once, and only once. If you decide to disobey, Jacob over there will shoot your other leg too. Understand?"

Crap. Leaving the water meant leaving whatever numbness the water's healing properties brought. It also meant that I couldn't remove the arrow from my leg because the moment I did my wound would heal and having strangers know about my powers probably wouldn't be good.

"Understood, however, walking on this leg is going to be a bit of a challenge on my own."

Spear Guy nodded in acknowledgement. "Jacob, you put it in him, you're going to have to help him now. First, get him out of the water, The Jessica, you get that wound wrapped up in some gauze. Once that's over I'm taking you to the Senate."

One short arrow-removal and leg-bandaging and I was hobbling along the streets of what looked to be, well, a Roman city. From the looks of all the people who were staring at me from their windows, I'd guess these people didn't get too many visitors. Of course the fact that I'm flanked on all sides by armed soldiers probably drew more than a few eyes on its own. Big Spear Man was in front, leading us up to a round amphitheater where there were ten old dudes in purple robes sitting on tall chairs.

I leaned over a bit to whisper, "Those guys the Senate?".

He nodded, "Yeah, they are the people who make the big decisions dealing with New Rome."

"New Rome?" I asked, hoping I could mine Jacob for some information.

Pointy Spear Guy however, decided that would be too helpful, and ended our brief dialogue with a cheery, "Either shut your mouth or lose it, doesn't matter too much to me."

"Hey, Beckett, calm down." Jacob said. He would've taken a step forward as well, but I still needed him to stand. "No need to be such a di-"

"I was talking to both of you." And with that Big Spear Beckett killed all hope of any conversation. "Now, stranger, the rules are simple. First, Answer questions, don't ask. Second, you show the Senate respect and maybe they won't show you what the inside of our prison looks like. The last rule, isn't a rule, it's advice. Right now you are guilty of trespassing, a serious crime for our city. You will remain guilty until your innocence is proven."

I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, just one quick question. What am I trespassing on? I get the dude's pool, that's private property after all, but if I remember properly I was unconscious when I woke up to your welcoming party. Shouldn't that put more suspicion on whoever owns the pool you found me in?"

Beckett let out a sigh and lowered his head a bit, "That pool is a municipal pool currently closed to the public for renovations. You however, are charged with trespassing on the soil of New Rome."

"Okay," I said, "that clears up a lot. Thanks." Beckett either didn't understand or didn't care about my sarcasm because all I got out of him was a short nod before he turned back and continued walking.

The amphitheater as a rather small one. Just a semicircle where the center of the circle was only about the length of a school bus away from the edge. Along the edge were ten different large chairs. Between these chairs and the center circle were rows of bleacher seats. All of it was made from marble.

I was led to the center circle and promptly had manacles placed around my wrists which were then chained to a heavy looking stone on the ground. Obviously they've had some bad experiences with runners in the past. Beckett stood on my right side, facing out towards the purple clad senators.

"Here is the man we found in the pool. We searched him for weapons and I can confirm he is currently unarmed and was unarmed when we discovered him."

"Alright," one of the senators began, "let the trial of this man begin! First question, what is your name?"

My answer was interrupted, not by a person, but a good ol' explosion. Out of the corner of my eye I caught what looked to be a Greek Fire bomb go off. Followed by what looked ike a rock coming towards my he-

 _ **CRACK!**_

Oh unconsciousness, Sometimes I think I'm getting a bit too used to you…

 **A/N** Alright, so this is more of a teaser than a real chapter. The real goal of this is to see if there is any real desire for this to be written and to get me back into the story myself. I'll probably let this chapter sit for a few days to see if any demand is there. If there is then hey, here's hoping I finish this time. If not, well then the end I guess. Either way, any future chapters will be longer in length. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this teaser trailer of a first chapter.


End file.
